Jingle Bells
by ScarletSummer
Summary: Pointless fluffy Christmas oneshot.


A/N: Smutty, fluffy, Christmas nonsense.

Post-Deathly Hallows, with many in Harry's year (including Blaise) returning during Ginny's seventh year to complete their own final year. Non-Epilogue compatible.

Happy Holidays.

* * *

Ginny slammed the portrait shut behind her as she left the common room, stomping down a flight of stairs and under a tapestry to a hidden room. She knew he would be there. The room was small and lit by a single candle mounted on the wall

"What do you want, Zabini?" she hissed. Ginny glanced down and noticed a large, ostentatious silver jingle bell hanging on green ribbon from his neck "I told you not to owl me anymore. And what is with the bell?" He grinned audaciously.

"I brought one for you," he said. He pulled the other, golden bell on red ribbon out of his pocket and put it around her neck. She merely glared down at the offending, cheery object. "Gin, come on. I said I was sorry. Daphne is supposed to be my girlfriend, I have to play along every once and a while," Blaise said, reaching out for her hand. She pulled back.

"She's secretly dating someone else too, Blaise! She knows it's all an act, there was no need for you to play your part so…thoroughly," she snapped, crossing her arms and leaning against the farthest wall.

"Some of the guys had pointed out that she and I never kiss or anything, and I didn't want them getting suspicious. Plus, you know it meant nothing to me," he murmured in her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist. She rolled her eyes but didn't pull away. "Besides, Ginny, it's Christmas. Can't we just be happy?"

"What have I to be happy about? I'm not going home because my parents are too depressed, so I don't get to be with my family. With Fred gone, however, it's not like I'll _ever _be with my entire family again. All I have is Ron and he's been such a prat lately that I hardly claim him as my brother," she said, her voice fading as she rambled on. Blaise kissed her cheek.

"Well, darling, you have _me_," he answered, unable to completely hide that Slytherin arrogance in his tone. She smirked back. Blaise cocked an eyebrow and said, "I think you really have been spending too much time around Slytherins." She sighed, too tired and frustrated to argue any further. They stood in silence together for several minutes before she spoke again.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to give me my present?" she inquired, stepping back and crossing her arms.

"Demanding, aren't we? What makes you think I bought you anything?" he asked, all the while fumbling with something in his cloak pocket.

"You claim to love me, remember? Men buy presents for women they love," she stated matter-of-factly.

"You _are _a presumptuous one. But yes, I did get you something." He pulled his hand out of his pocket, hiding whatever it was in his fist. He used his free hand to pull her close again. "Now, I would kneel, except I put on my best robes for this and don't want them touching the dusty floor," he said, ignoring her quizzical look. He opened his hand to reveal a small velvet box. He slowly opened it, and inside was a platinum ring set with a simple square-cut diamond in the middle. There were many other, smaller diamonds set around the entire band. "Will you give me the pleasure of becoming my wife? We can finally stop hiding from everyone." His voice was soft as he slid the ring that magically became the perfect size onto Ginny's finger.

Before Blaise even had the chance to look up and see her reaction, he was thrown against the wall. Suddenly, Ginny was pressed up against him, kissing him as if the world was ending. He held her securely against him and agilely spun her around so he had her pinned against the cool stone. He lifted her up and she responded by wrapping her legs around him.

He slowly moved his lips to her neck, kissing softly at first. Ginny dug her nails into his shoulders as he sucked on a particularly sensitive spot.

"Should I take this as a yes?" he asked, kissing across her collarbone between each word.

"Yes," she moaned. "Yes." Blaise smiled against her skin and resumed kissing her. Sliding her body down his until she was standing again, she slipped his cloak off of him. In a matter of moments, they were both down to nothing but the bells around their necks. Blaise laid his thick traveling cloak out on the floor and carefully laid Ginny down onto it. She chose not to bring up the fact that his precious robes he which he had refused to get down on one knee over were now piled carelessly in the corner.

He kissed a winding path down her warm body, lingering over her breasts as she moaned and panted for him to continue. His lips traveled lower still, and her hips rose to meet him as his mouth reached it's destination. He began pumping two fingers in and out of her. With his tongue and his hand working so exquisitely, Ginny reached her orgasm within minutes. Her body thrashed against him and she screamed his name for the whole school to hear.

Once her final tremors subsided, Blaise moved back up her body to kiss her deeply once more. In one fluid motion, he removed his wet fingers and thrust himself inside of her. She pulled him tightly against her and kissed him and his hands teased her nipples. He slid himself deeper and faster into her as he neared his own climax, their festive necklaces jingling all the way.

* * *

A/N: I _can _write sexier sex scenes than that, I'm just not going to on this website.

This is the season of giving! What better to give me for Christmas than reviews, my dears?


End file.
